


Un goût pour la souffrance

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Eye Trauma, Gore, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Sadism, Spoilers - The Last Mabelcorn, Tentacles, The Mindscape, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill aime la dévotion de Ford ; il aime aussi savoir jusqu'à quel point il peut la faire plier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un goût pour la souffrance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Taste for Suffering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683438) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English)



> Ecrit pour le thème "Sang" de la communauté 10-choix, avec l'aide d'un bunny d'Andersandrew.

Six-Doigts se cambre et gémit, couché sur un divan issu de ses rêves. Son regard reste fixé sur Bill, comme si le triangle était la source de son plaisir, et pas les doigts qui jouent sur son sexe à-demi durci, émulant les mouvements d'un accouplement animal.

Bill connaît assez bien les règles de la copulation humaine. Il en a déjà observé - il n'est pas omniscient pour rien. Ca a quelque chose d'hilarant, mais on se lasse vide du ridicule.

Les sentiments de ce sac à viande pour lui, pourtant - eux sont plus intéressants. Bill a le souvenir d'avoir été vénéré, en deux saveurs principales. L'hypocrisie de ceux qui espéraient en échange une fraction de son pouvoir, et le respect terrifié de ceux qui le connaissaient mieux. L'adoration fascinée de Stanford Pines a été quelque chose de nouveau, pourtant, et Bill aime les choses nouvelles.

Il étend une main, caresse les cheveux de Six-Doigts. Ce n'est pas de l'affection, bien entendu, juste de l'intérêt pour ses réactions. Ford sursaute et gémit. Ca a quelque chose de très satisfaisant.

"S'il te plait..." murmure Ford.

"S'il te plait quoi ?" demande Bill, content de son petit adorateur. Il aime être supplié. Il n'a pas fondé une demi-douzaine de religions dont il est le dieu que parce que les voir s'affronter est amusant.

"Touche-moi..." Les joues du jeune sac à viande changent de couleur, se gonflant de sang. C'est amusant à voir. Mais il y a encore meilleur ; Bill a accès à toutes ses pensées, et son embarras ajoute un peu de piquant à ses sentiments, une dévotion vibrante d'intensité mais finalement bien simple.

"Pourquoi ?" demande Bill, feignant l'innocence. "Je te touche déjà."

"Parce que... parce que... oh, il n'y a pas de raison... je n'ai pas à te demander... tu me permets déjà... tu me regardes déjà... j'en suis heureux... c'est juste que... je voudrais que tu me touches toujours et partout... oh, s'il te plait." Il a supplié encore. C'est bien. Bill peut apprécier ça.

Il pourrait utiliser son autre main ; à la place, il fait jaillir de son dos de longs tentacules qui se dirigent vers Six-Doigts. Il veut le surprendre un peu. Il n'aurait aucun intérêt pour cet humain s'il n'aimait pas les nouvelles choses aussi.

Ford a un bref hoquet de surprise, mais il ne recule pas alors que les tentacules lui caressent paresseusement les épaules, le dos, le ventre. Il gémit doucement. Bill les a rendus lisses et glissants, doux au toucher.

"Merci." articule Ford. "Oh, merci." Les mouvements de son poing autour de son sexe s'accélèrent. Les lèvres du sac à viande trouvent un des tentacules, l'effleurent avec ferveur. La dévotion de cet humain est énivrante, presque palpable. Un instant, Bill se demande s'il ne voudrait pas s'amuser avec pour toujours, même une fois qu'il aura conquis ce monde.

L'instant d'après, il réfléchit à comme il serait divertissant de la tester.

"Retourne-toi." demande-t-il. "Couche-toi sur le ventre." Ford peut être perdu dans son plaisir, mais il n'hésite pas un instant. La voix de Bill reste le plus important pour lui, c'est heureux ! Dans cette position, il lui est plus difficile de stimuler ses organes génitaux, mais il continue tout de même, plus lentement, la main coincée sous son ventre.

"Que ressens-tu pour moi ?" demande Bill, caressant maintenant les fesses et les cuisses de Ford, de ses tentacules soyeux.

Pendant un temps, il n'y a pas de réponse, et même les gémissements bruyants du sac à viande s'interrompent.

"Je t'aime plus que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer personne." confesse-t-il finalement, dans un souffle.

L'oeil de Bill en pétille d'excitation. Oh, ça va être intéressant. "As-tu confiance en moi ?" continue-t-il.

"Toujours." gémit Six-Doigts, continuant cette fois à remuer par à-coups, se déhanchant pour frotter son sexe contre sa main.

Ce n'est pas une promesse à laquelle Bill croit vraiment, mais ce sera amusant de voir jusqu'où il pourra la tenir, pense-t-il en ricanant intérieusement. Il fait gonfler un de ses tentacules, l'enfonce brutalement dans l'anus de Ford, une intrusion violente et vorace.

L'humain crie alors que des larmes perlent à ses yeux. "Arrête !" crie-t-il lorsqu'il retrouve sa voix. "Tu me fais mal !" C'est délicieux de le voir pleurer. Bill accède à sa requête ; mais il n'en a pas fini avec lui.

"Je suis désolé." dit-il. Il n'est même pas certain de comprendre le sens de cette phrase, mais elle fonctionne bien dans ces cas-là. Il lui caresse les cheveux, les joues, savoure la sensation des larmes sur ses doigts. Il les glisse dans la bouche de Ford, pour que l'humain puisse goûter à sa propre douleur.

"Je me suis laissé emporter." dit Bill. "J'avais trop envie de toi." Cette partie-là n'est pas vraiment un mensonge ; elle est juste mal interprêtée par l'humain dont les joues s'empourprent à nouveau. "Je me suis dit que ce n'était qu'un rêve pour toi, ton corps n'en sera pas vraiment blessé. Mais quand je te vois prendre du plaisir, je sens qu'il me manque..." Bien, assez de sincérité feinte, il reprend son ton joueur. "Sais-tu pourquoi j'aime bien te regarder ? Parce que c'est toi, bien sûr. Mais aussi parce que la masturbation est quelque chose de tellement spécifiquement humain. Je ne pourrais pas le faire, même en pensant à toi. Et tu en es capable même quand je ne suis pas là. Je sais, j'ai regardé."

La concentration de sang augmente encore dans les joues de Ford. Bill la caresse à nouveau, enserre son sexe d'un tentacule, lui arrachant une brève aspiration, le faisant durcir à nouveau. La soif de connaissances de son petit humain l'amuse, mais il est hors de question qu'il se mette à s'interroger sur les pratiques sexuelles d'autres sacs à viande comme les gnomes ou les Manotaures. Il doit ne penser qu'à Bill. Il a été choisi pour ça.

"Tu aimes vraiment me faire cela ?" demande Ford, hésitant.

Oh oui, Bill a eu un aperçu de la douleur de son humain préféré, et il n'a pas l'impression de pouvoir s'en lasser. "Je le voudrais tellement," dit-il d'un ton léger, "mais ce n'est pas possible pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Mais si tu ne peux pas... prendre du plaisir autrement..." Six-Doigts se sent coupable. Il se sent égoïste. Bill savoure ces sentiments, par vagues. Ce n'est pas aussi intense que la douleur physique, mais c'est tellement plus subtil ; et puis, il en a beaucoup moins d'expérience.

"Tu m'as tellement donné." murmure encore Ford. Il ne pense pas qu'aux plaisirs de son corps, mais il y songe aussi. Dans la circonstance où il est, il serait difficile de l'oublier. "Je voudrais..." Sa voix devient plus ferme, il lève les yeux à nouveau, rencontre le regard de Bill. "Fais ce que tu veux de mon corps." déclare-t-il. "Tu as raison, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je te dois bien cela."

Bill triomphe intérieurement. Cet humain est à lui peut-être plus qu'aucun l'a jamais été. "De toute façon, tu sais toujours te réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?" demande-t-il innocemment. "Je ne peux pas aller trop loin par accident, donc. Il te suffit de le vouloir, à n'importe quel moment, pour te retrouver dans ton lit et pour que la douleur disparaisse. Il ne te restera plus qu'à rire en m'imaginant rester tout seul et m'agiter dans le vide."

Mais Ford ne s'amusera pas de leur séparation, sait-il ; et en lui offrant cette porte de sortie, il le décourage de lui demander d'arrêter.

Un instant, Bill le caresse à nouveau doucement, mais c'est différent, quand il le voit trembler de crainte. Il le laisse s'inquiéter un peu, avant de le pénétrer à nouveau, aussi cruellement que la première fois.

Ford ouvre la bouche mais retient son cri, cette fois, même s'il pleure à nouveau. Bill s'agite en lui, tâtonne, éprouve la solidité de ses entrailles. Il lui semble sentir des fluides biologiques divers couler sur ses bras d'emprunt, et il fait apparaître une minuscule langue au bout de son tentacule. C'est exactement aussi sordide et pimenté qu'il espérait.

Voir le sang couler lui manque, cependant, et un autre tentacule, puis deux, deviennent tranchants comme des lames de rasoir, entamant la peau du sac à viande, le mettant sens dessus dessous, dans tous les sens du terme.

Le vrai sang est meilleur, mais le sang de rêve est un substitut tout à fait acceptable. Il coule presque aussi bien et la douleur est réelle.

Ford sanglote audiblement maintenant. Sa souffrance est aiguë et déchirante - dans tous les sens du terme. Bill la déguste. Il pourrait la visualiser en vagues de sang, la faire apparaître en un son cruel et pénible, mais il choisit juste d'en faire une saveur mordante que son oeil avale tout entière.

Cela n'abîmera pas son corps, même un peu ! Il pourrait en profiter pour ignorer ses réactions animales et profiter un peu de la sensation ! Mais qu'il déteste ça, tant pis pour lui ! Pour Bill, ça a ses bons côtés aussi !

"Je t'aime." psalmodie Ford très bas, pour se donner du courage ou pour se convaincre "je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime."

C'est tellement délicieux. La complexité de ses sentiments éclatés ; l'acceptation réticente et désepérée ; l'envie de le supplier d'arrêter mêlée à la culpabilité, celle d'en avoir même l'idée, celle d'avoir refusé au début. L'adoration à laquelle Six-Doigts s'accroche comme à une bouée.

Plusieurs tentacules de Bill continuent à caresser Ford, pourtant, pour rendre ses sentiments encore plus troubles et contradictoires, encore plus délectables pour lui. Il est heureux de le faire pleurer mais il veut aussi le faire jouir. Il pompera toutes les émotions humaines et tous les liquides animaux qu'il a en lui, il prendra tout de lui.

Ford a un sanglot plus profond encore quand il atteint l'orgasme, mêlant des éclats de plaisir passionné à sa douleur. Un jour, pense Bill avec convoitise, il le fera supplier pour obtenir cela.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'a pas l'intention de s'interrompre, au contraire. Ford a plus encore l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose. Les tentacules de Bill s'enfoncent plus profondément sous sa peau, pompant son sang comme autant de vampires. Il a l'idée subite de lui traverser l'oeil d'un tentacule, faisant jaillir un fluide tout nouveau. Hey Sixer, pense-t-il, riant lui-même à sa plaisanterie, ne voulais-tu pas être comme moi ? Un monstre à un seul oeil ?

Ford hurle de toute la force de sa gorge. Bill en savoure chaque seconde. Il se sent plus satisfait, plus comblé qu'il aurait pu l'espérer.

Après une telle souffrance, suppose-t-il, il est impossible que Six-Doigts reste endormi. Cela témoignerait d'une volonté qu'il n'a pas de raison de posséder, ni d'employer. Bill est sans doute allé un peu loin sur la fin, ses actes sont devenus difficiles à justifier. Il faudra probablement faire oublier ce rêve à l'humain ; sinon il est peu probable qu'il veuille recommencer.

Pourtant Ford reste dans le monde du rêve, recroquevillé sur lui-même en position foetale, murmurant toujours _je t'aime je t'aime_ et d'un coup Bill ne sait plus ce qu'il doit en faire.

Il approche doucement de lui un tentacule. L'humain a un mouvement de recul, et sans comprendre pourquoi Bill se sent offensé. Hey, il avait dit qu'il le laisserait faire ! Et _pour une fois_ il n'y a pas de mauvaise intention, Bill est juste curieux !

Il accomplirait son projet de le réveiller en lui faisant tout oublier s'il n'avait pas le désir irrationnel de lui prouver qu'il n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi.

Alors il caresse Ford très doucement, et utilise ses pouvoirs sur le rêve pour refermer les blessures, supprimer la douleur. L'humain le fixe de son oeil restant, paniqué, comme s'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

Bientôt, Bill a même supprimé la douleur cuisante de ses entrailles, celle de son orbite vide. Il ne lui a pas rendu son oeil, il ne va pas jusque là. En quelques minutes seulement, Six-Doigts s'était tellement habitué à la douleur que l'interruption n'est pas une absence dans son cerveau, elle libère des feux d'artifice qui le désorientent et le troublent - captivants, vraiment.

Bill s'approche, l'enserre de ses tentacules à nouveau. Ford ne recule pas cette fois, crispe juste ses muscles. Le démon prend son visage entre ses mains.

Il pourrait lui arracher son second oeil. Il pourrait lui faire tout ce qu'il veut. L'humain pouvait fuir et il ne l'a pas fait.

A la place, il lui caresse les cheveux et murmure "Tu es tellement brave, Sixer."

Ford a un long frisson, de plaisir, d'effroi, ou les deux. Bill continue, sa voix très douce. "Je suis si fier de toi. C'était fantastique. Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir. Tu es parfait, mon petit humain, mon petit génie, parfait."

Les muscles de Ford se détendent enfin ; il se laisse aller dans l'étreinte de Bill, pleurant de son oeil unique. Bill peut lire ses émotions, il sait que ces larmes-là ne sont pas les mêmes que tout à l'heure. Les humains sont tellement bizarres. Heureusement qu'il s'y connaît un peu sur le sujet.

"Je t'aime." souffle Ford d'une voix rauque, cassée.

Bill pourrait lui faire remarquer joyeusement qu'il l'a déjà dit quatre-vingt-sept fois, pour montrer qu'il a fait attention. A la place il répond, sans y penser, par instinct, "je t'aime aussi."

Ford se serre dans les bras qui le torturaient il y a quelques instants, avec un gémissement de plaisir. Bill n'aurait pas cru que ces sentiments-là puissent avoir si bon goût eux aussi.

Il se demande déjà combien de fois il pourra recoller les morceaux de son petit humain juste pour le plaisir de le briser à nouveau.

Il n'est pas certain de vouloir un jour s'arrêter.


End file.
